


Teach Me

by PunkyPenguin



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job Instructions, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, It's not cheating if someone's just teaching you... right?!, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: "You heard me, teach me.""You wantme," Chris paused to point at himself as his eyes sparkled with joy, "to teachyouhow to give blowjobs?"Having his request put into words like that made Yuri's face flush a whole new shade of red that reached up to the tips of his ears. Yes, he wanted Chris to teach him how to suck off a guy. So, what?





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get started on my bingo squares for such a long time, but only now managed to get around to it.  
> So finally, here's my first one!
> 
> Enjoy~

"You heard me, teach me."  
  
Defiantly, Yuri crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down his Swiss competitor. His eyes were narrowed and the blonde would have looked intimidating, if not for the bright pink blush on his cheeks. Yuri was beyond embarrassed to be asking  _Chris_  of all people for advice on this, but when thinking of the problem at hand, Chris had been the first person on his mind to ask. Yuri was convinced that the overly erotic Swiss had the most experience with this sort of thing.

Chris adjusted himself in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. He looked up at Yuri with a more than suggestive smile on his face and pouted his lips purposefully. 

"You want  _me_ ," Chris paused to point at himself as his eyes sparkled with joy, "to teach  _you_  how to give blowjobs?"

Having his request put into words like that made Yuri's face flush a whole new shade of red that reached up to the tips of his ears.  _Yes_ , he wanted Chris to teach him how to suck off a guy. So, what? It truly wasn't that weird of a request, in Yuri's opinion. 

"That's what I've been telling you, haven't I?" Yuri asked with annoyance in his voice. 

Okay, so maybe it was a bit of a weird request, but Yuri wouldn't have made his way over to Chris's hotel room a day before the start of the 2018 Olympics if it wasn't  _truly_  important. 

Chris sighed and stood up, closing the distance between himself and Yuri with only two long strides. The sudden proximity forced Yuri to crane his neck a little to be able to keep eye contact. Even though Yuri had grown to Otabek's height over the past year, Chris still towered over him. From this close, Yuri could clearly see the small crinkles of amusement around Chris's eyes.

" _Qui_. Alright, I will teach you. But tell me this." Chris smiled and squeezed one eye shut in a wink. "Why are you asking me, and not your boyfriend?"

Yuri's jaw lightly clenched. That was a very good question indeed, and he had the perfect answer ready. 

"That's none of your fucking business!"

The truth was, he was embarrassed about it. Yuri and Otabek had been dating for a little over a year now, but beyond some heavy making out, nothing sexual had happened between the two of them. Of course, the physical distance between Russia and Kazakhstan was a large contributor to their lacking sex lives, but part of it was also Yuri's fault.

Yuri was so used to doing everything he did with a certain amount of perfection. Which was why sex scared him. He had no experience whatsoever on the subject. Otabek had been a great teacher to him so far, helping Yuri find out what he liked or didn't like, but when it came to actual sex, that wasn't enough for Yuri. He wanted to be able to actively participate, and not just depend on Otabek to make everything happen. He wanted to be perfect for Otabek and to be able to please him in return. But since Yuri was inexperienced, he'd been scared to initiate anything.

There were plenty of times when Otabek had dropped serious hints about wanting to take their intimacy to a new level. There were the subtler hints like Otabek grinding his very obvious erection into Yuri's while they were making out. But then there was that one time when a box of condoms –  _extra-large_ , mind you – had fallen from Otabek's bag as they were getting settled in their shared hotel room. Yuri hadn't bought the Kazakh's apologies for a second, absolutely convinced he had done it on purpose.

When it came down to it, Yuri was scared and embarrassed about not having any sexual experience, and worried he would disappoint Otabek with his lack of skill.

And that was the exact reason why Yuri had showed up at Chris's door. He wanted a teacher, and there was no one was better to help him with this than Chris. He  _was_ sex on the ice, after all. 

"Alright, alright. I won't question your reasoning," Chris spoke, putting both of his hands up in front of himself as an apology. 

"Good, then start teaching me already," Yuri growled as he jumped onto Chris's queen-sized bed. Yuri may have been older now, but that didn't mean he was any less impatient.

Chris placed both of his hands on his hips as a naughty grin spread over his face and lit up his hazel eyes. If Yuri didn't know better, he would say Chris was thoroughly enjoying the sight of him on his bed. 

"Well, first, Yuri; would you prefer to learn on a toy, or on the real thing?" To emphasize his words, Chris slid one hand down to his own crotch. He pressed the flat palm of his hand against himself and lightly rolled his hips up into it. The gesture was enough to put the blush back on Yuri's face.

"Don't care, whichever is better," Yuri huffed and turned his head away from Chris.

Yuri felt the mattress shift as Chris dropped himself on it and crawled over to him. As Yuri's eyes flashed back at him, a gasp escaped his lungs at the predatory look that had suddenly taken root in Chris eyes. Slowly he moved closer, his back arched to make his hips sway with each movement.

"In that case, allow me to make you feel the wonders of getting your cock sucked, Yuri," Chris spoke low as he crawled up over Yuri's legs and gently pushed him down onto the mattress with a hand on the Russian's shoulder. "And you can practice on me afterward."

Yuri only gulped and nodded up at the Swiss, his green eyes a little wide. This was finally happening; he'd finally found someone to teach him!   
  
Chris made quick work of getting Yuri out of his black jeans. As the man eyed the general area of Yuri's groin, he felt his heart hammer in his throat. This was the first time he was going to be naked in front of another person. Well, he'd been naked around people a fair amount of times, but never like this; never for anything sexual.

Without hesitation, Chris hooked his thumbs behind the waistband of Yuri's boxers, and gently slid them down his slender hips. It felt like the most embarrassing thing Yuri had ever experienced. His eyes shut tightly in shame, head turned to the side. 

Yuri's cock rested against his thigh, soft and pink. He couldn't find it in himself to be turned on in this situation, but he knew full well that if Otabek was the one undressing him, he'd already be rock hard by now.

"Yuri, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me," Chris spoke in a tone that was almost gentle.

Yuri opened his eyes and turned his gaze towards Chris, who was squatted over his knees.  "You're going to have to watch me if you want to learn, okay?" Chris continued with a soft smile.

Yuri nodded and slightly tensed as Chris slid both of his hands up his upper thighs and lowered himself. When his face was right above Yuri's cock, he stilled, and grinned up at the nervous blonde.

"First, it's always good to start with some teasing. It sets the mood, makes them want more." Chris wrapped one hand around the base of Yuri's cock, drawing a small gasp from him. 

At the next move, Yuri thought his heart was going to stop. Chris opened his mouth and took the entirety of Yuri's cock in his mouth in one go. A loud sound escaped Yuri's throat at the feeling of something so  _hot_  engulfing him. The short stubble on Chris's chin lightly itched against the sensitive skin of Yuri's groin. He was going to make a remark about it when Chris flicked his tongue slow and sensually along the underside of Yuri's cock. 

"Fuck..." Yuri cursed as he could feel himself getting hard inside the scorching heat of the Swiss's mouth. Of course, he'd jerked himself off plenty, but nothing compared to  _this_. 

Chris's tongue languidly twirled around the growing length of Yuri's shaft, hitting every single spot just right. The muscle swirled around the head and over the slit before dipping down and tonguing the part just below the glans where the thick nerve showed most prominent. Before Yuri knew it, Chris pulled away and he was left fully hard and softly panting.

"Wow, you're so responsive. I love it," Chris chuckled as Yuri looked up at him through glazed eyes.

Yuri didn't respond and only shot Chris a look that practically begged him to continue. Chris laughed lightheartedly and gently grasped the base of Yuri's cock.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Chris asked before flattening his tongue and running it up and down Yuri's length. 

Again, Yuri only nodded, and cried out as Chris ever so gently ran his teeth along the heated flesh of the shaft. It was something Yuri would have never thought of himself, but the slight burn that the sharp front teeth left behind felt amazing. He was definitely going to remember that and see how Otabek reacted to it. Since the Kazakh loved it whenever Yuri inflicted minor pain upon him, Yuri had no doubt that it would drive Otabek crazy.

"Now, if you want to draw things out, you can tease until he begs or until he simply pushes your head down. But I'll be nice to you, since it's your first time," Chris mused while sliding the hand around the base of Yuri's cock down in such a way that it cupped his balls. 

"Stop talking, just blow me already," Yuri whined out. Chris's hand was so warm around his balls. He loved playing with them whenever he masturbated, but having someone else play with them felt even better.

Yuri noticed the devious grin Chris tried to hide behind his cock before he wrapped those sinful lips back around the head and started bobbing his head up and down. Yuri cried out as at the same moment, one of Chris's fingers slipped further down and danced along the skin of his perineum. 

Chris was exactly the sex god Yuri had thought he would be. He skillfully knew when to harden or flatten his tongue, going faster at exactly the right moments, and moaning deep around Yuri's cock. Within minutes, Yuri was moaning and panting, his hips stuttering as he desperately tried to keep himself from thrusting up into Chris's mouth.

And that's when Chris picked things up a notch. With a rough dip, he took Yuri's length down his throat and swallowed hard around it. Yuri's hands shot out to latch onto the blonde top of Chris's hair as his eyes rolled into the back of his head with a loud cry. It was too much, it was too good.  _Chris_   _was too good_. 

"Please... I'm close, please!" Yuri whined, his balls drawn up painfully tight against his body. He wanted to cum, he needed to.  

Chris only hummed deep in his throat for just a second longer before he brought himself to the very tip of Yuri's cock and started sucking vigorously. His cheeks hollowed out each time he moved back to the tip, creating just that little bit of actual suction while his lips were tightly enclosed around Yuri. One last lewd, wet sound was all it took to send Yuri over the edge.

"A-Ahhngh!" Yuri cried out and his lower back curved off the bed as he shot his semen into Chris's waiting mouth. It was better than anything Yuri had ever felt, better than any handjob he could ever give himself. Yuri's hands tightened in Chris's hair as he kept sucking and swallowed every last drop with soft moans.

Finally, after it felt like Chris had sucked the soul out of Yuri's body through his cock, he let the flaccid member slip from his mouth. A devious grin spread over the older man's face as he licked his lips.

"Wow, I had no idea our fairy could make such faces and sounds," Chris teasingly mused.

Yuri instantly fell down from whatever cloud his mind had been floating on, and frowned at Chris. 

"Tiger, fuck you very much!" Yuri snapped back while reaching for the tissues on the small nightstand to wipe himself clean. With a huff and a glare, Yuri pulled his boxers and pants back up and fastened them as if nothing had happened.

"So,  _tiger_ , how about you show me what you can do? I'll be your coach," Chris hummed as he moved to the edge of the bed and sat down, shooting Yuri the most seductive look he could muster.

It sent a shiver down Yuri's back and nearly made him want to stalk out of the room and never acknowledge Chris's existence ever again. He wasn't here because he  _wanted_  to be here, but solely because he needed to learn this from the best.

"Fine. But next time you give me that look, I'm biting whatever body part of yours is closest to my mouth," Yuri snarled. He saw Chris's eyes light up with the grin he kept off his lips, and Yuri clicked his tongue in response.

"Get on your knees then, tiger." Chris nodded his head towards the floor. Yuri followed the command and effortlessly slid down onto the floor in between Chris's feet, and looked up at him, waiting for further instructions. 

As his eyes traveled up along the length of Chris's body, Yuri spotted the already obvious bulge in his pants. His eyes widened a little.  _"Did he actually get off on sucking me?"_  he asked himself. Though, for a man who had literally orgasmed on the ice multiple times, getting hard from sucking a random competitor's cock didn't seem like such a strange thing.

"Good. Now take off my pants and underwear," Chris said with a clear voice, as if he  _was_  actually a commanding the blonde on the floor.

Yuri followed the request without a word, eyes trained on his own hands as he sat up on his knees and tugged Chris's pants and thong –  _thong?!_ – down his legs. He shuffled a little so he could pull the pieces of fabric off and toss them to the side – without touching that hideous piece of underwear any more than he had to. 

A small gulp left Yuri before he could stop it as he looked back up at Chris. His cock was hard and red between his legs, about an inch larger than Yuri was himself, and darker in color too. There was no way that was going to fit entirely into his mouth.

As if reading Yuri's thoughts, Chris smiled at him and gave him his best instructor voice. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to deep-throat me like I did to you. Now how should you get started again?"

"Teasing, right?" Yuri asked while tentatively running the tip of his index finger along Chris's shaft, electing a small sound from the man.

"That's right. So tease me, tiger."

Yuri's cheeks flamed bright red as he nodded and leaned in closer. Hesitantly he placed a soft lick halfway up the swollen shaft. Finding the taste not particularly unpleasant, Yuri continued until he was licking at Chris's cock like a little kitten drinking milk. 

"Eager, I see," Chris chuckled and ran one hand through Yuri's hair. "Try flattening out your tongue and licking from the bottom to the tip."

Yuri hummed and did just that. His pink tongue flattened against the underside of Chris's cock and he licked a long line from just above the man's balls up to the gleaming head. As Yuri's tongue moved over the slit, he lightly shivered at the salty liquid that met with his tongue. It didn't taste too bad, but it was enough to make him instantly want a drink.

Thinking back on what Chris had showed him, Yuri twirled his tongue around the head, and grinned as Chris let out a small gasp. Pushing a little further, Yuri hardened his tongue and licked along the frenulum. This time, Chris actually moaned.

"Oh, that feels good," Chris said slightly breathless. 

Not bothering to respond, Yuri kept going with the flow. He placed one hand over Chris's balls and cupped them tightly against his body and rolled the sensitive globes of flesh in his hand. At the same time, Yuri opened his mouth and sucked the head inside. The hand in Yuri's hair lightly tightened as he started bobbing his head up and down in small movements, taking the throbbing cock into his mouth a little further each time. It seemed that Chris liked what Yuri was doing, if he had to go by the small sounds the Swiss was making. 

"That's it, you're doing so well," Chris breathed out.

Urged on by the compliment – which felt strangely good – Yuri moaned softly and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall into a steady rhythm of moving up and down Chris's cock. Saliva dribbled out of his inexperienced mouth and coated his own hand as Yuri began hollowing out his cheeks like Chris had done to him earlier.

"Faster," Chris moaned and clenched his hand tightly in Yuri's blonde locks.

Yuri whimpered, the pleasant sting of his scalp making his eyes burn. He always loved it when Otabek played with his hair and lightly tugged at it, but he hadn't expected to enjoy the pain of what Chris was doing to him. Yet he couldn't keep himself from moaning out around Chris and instantly picking up the pace.

It didn't take more than just a few minutes of sucking Chris's cock as earnest and eager as he could, tongue instinctively flattening and hardening to draw sounds from the Swiss skater, before Chris arched his hips into Yuri's mouth and groaned out.

"Ah! I'm close,  _mon_ _chat_... Pull off," Chris managed to gasp out in between a few of Yuri's ferocious sucks.

However, Yuri was having none of it. If Chris could finish him off without pulling away, then he would do the same. It wasn't like he was going to let Otabek pull out at the last second either, so he might as well get used to it. Instead of pulling away, he allowed himself to bob his head down lower. He relaxed his throat as best as he could and pushed the very tip of Chris's cock past his uvula and into his throat. Tears sprung into his eyes out of reflex while his throat convulsed around Chris's swollen erection in a futile attempt to push it out. Lewd, gagging sounds escaped Yuri's mouth, and at a particular hard suck, Chris lost it.

"Ahhn!  _Oh Dieu_!... Y-Yuri!"

Chris wailed and threw his head back. His hips bucked upwards and with a deep, drawn-out groan he spilled himself right down Yuri's throat. Both of Yuri's hands shot down to Chris's hips to push him back down roughly while he forced himself to swallow all Chris had to offer, the hand on the back of Yuri's head kept him down.

"Nngh!" Yuri groaned out around Chris as his oxygen was starting to run low and nausea started to overwhelm him. 

The single sound snapped Chris out of his orgasmic high. He instantly released Yuri's head and pushed himself up onto his elbows, slightly panting. Yuri pulled off Chris's cock, coughing and gagging, tears barely spilling out of his eyes. Yuri had already decided he didn't enjoy the taste of cum. Not Chris's, at least. He hoped to hell that Otabek tasted better than that. Yuri would feel horrible about not wanting to swallow everything Otabek gave him, though Yuri knew that Otabek would never make a big deal out of it.

"The hell, are you trying to kill me or something?" Yuri hissed with narrowed eyes. He used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes and mouth. When that wasn't sufficient enough and the salty bitterness of cum lingered on his tongue, he yanked the bed sheets down and wiped his tongue with the edge of them. He was definitely going to need some water back in his own hotel room. 

Chris giggled as Yuri glared up at him. "I apologize, I lost myself for a second. You were doing such a good job."

Yuri's cheeks flushed. With a huff, he looked away from Chris and crossed his arms over his chest. Again, the compliment made him feel strange. He enjoyed it. It made him want to hear more, it made him want to be good and deserving of praises. 

"Whatever," Yuri huffed and pushed himself to his feet. He straightened his jeans and shirt, and looked back at Chris, who seemed perfectly comfortable in the exposed position he was in. At least his dick had become flaccid. "I'm gonna get going now."

Yuri turned on his heels and stuffed a hand into the pockets of his pants. He was already at the door, the knob in his other hands, when Chris called after him. 

"This will be our little secret then, yes?" Chris started while he pushed himself off the bed and absently cleaned the remnants of semen and saliva off his groin with the bed sheets. 

Yuri nodded.  _Of course_  this was just something between the two of them. Didn't that go without saying?

Chris smiled teasingly as Yuri opened the door. "And just one piece of advice, Yuri," Chris called out, making Yuri pause in the doorway. "Try to not be all the way down like that at the end. It's easier to swallow when you let Otabek cum in your mouth, rather than your throat."

Yuri's hand clenched around the door knob at Chris's words and more specifically at the amused tone in his voice. He snapped his head back and glared at the Swiss competitor, though his cheeks flushed pink.

"You were pushing me down, you asshole!" Yuri growled out and stalked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, missing the wink Chris sent after him.

Yuri couldn't care less about Chris, though his instructions had been a really big help. With a small skip in his stride Yuri rushed back to the elevators, and couldn't keep a smile off his face. He couldn't wait to see Otabek's reaction when he suddenly decided to go down on him. He couldn't wait to hear, taste, smell, feel, and watch Otabek come undone under his touches.

But most of all, Yuri thought as the elevator doors closed behind him, he wanted Otabek to be proud of him; to tell him how good of a job he'd done. He wanted Otabek to pat his hair and shower him with kisses and affection. No longer was Yuri scared of disappointing his boyfriend, he'd finally found the courage he was looking for. 

For this first step, at least. Everything that came beyond blowjobs, was something Yuri still felt nervous about. Yuri smirked. Maybe Chris could teach him that too, some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more bingo squares will follow soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, all kudos and comments are loved <3
> 
> [PunkyPenguin](https://punky-penguin.tumblr.com)  
> Proud member of the [Otayuri Writers Collective](http://otayuriwriterscollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
